


It's always you

by AkamineKonatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canonical timeline maybe?, first fic, idk how to describe, levyaku - Freeform, srsly idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkamineKonatsu/pseuds/AkamineKonatsu
Summary: Yaku was in pinch. He has a crush on Kuroo since forever but still cannot confess to him. But a certain first year(Yep, that's Lev) came along and tried to help him for his love life. But.... Yaku began to realize he's slowly falling for him?





	It's always you

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm so nervous. This is my first fic ever. I hope you find it enjoyable. Don't judge me pls.

         Second year of my high school life is finally coming to an end. Only one year left to be in this school. Entrance exams are coming up like a hurricane and next year is our last hope to be in nationals. And most importantly, I haven’t even confessed to my crush.

         “What even am I doing with my life?” I spoke to myself desperately with a sigh, hoping my inner soul will come up with an answer. But unfortunately, there was none, except that breeze which whispers to my ear and the sound of passingby cars.

         I didn’t even notice how long I am walking until a voice called upon me. “You got the expression like the world’s going to end tomorrow. If you continue to look so miserable, you’ll have wrinkles no sooner.” This is a voice I’m clearly familiar to. I don’t even have to look who it is but I turned around to meet his cat-like eyes.

         “Yo,” Kuroo replied with a smirk. “Before you say anything to others, that smirk of yours makes you seem like a lame villain” “How harsh, Yakkun. My sexy smirk is my charm point that will make anyone fall for me in an instance.” Well, he’s not wrong but wait what?

         I changed the topic quickly before I say something stupid, “So, what’s your plan for the holiday?” “Nothing much, just a little bit of light study, maybe” “Woah, talk about being a nerd. Really, nobody would expect you to be serious with studies with your looks”. Kuroo chukled a bit. “I don’t know why people think like that. I am the real life definition of smart, strong and cool” “I’d like to order some Kuroo Testurou's confidence please” We both laugh at our own jokes. I think I enjoy being like this with him.

           After a moment of comfortable silence, he blurted out, “Were you sad that our senpais graduated? Like you looked kinda down before I came.” It’s sometimes surprising how come he could read people’s feelings even though I don’t really hate it. “It’s a little sad that they won’t be here with us tomorrow but that’s not it. I was just thinking about next year and stuff, you know, exams and volleyball.”

           He let out a soft sigh and replied with a more serious tone, “So next year is our last year, huh?” At his words, I became lost in the thoughts for a while. As you may have guessed now, this person standing here is Kuroo Tetsurou, my unrequited crush.

         We first met at junior high volleyball match. His team was crushed by ours and he seemed to hold a grudge for it when we got into the same high school. We were different in every way possible and always argued over trivial things from favorite food to summer vacation plans. We couldn’t stand each other at all. Who would’ve thought someday I would turn out to like him after all? Sometimes life is weird.

           Although we were not on good terms at first, he and I, together with Kai became closer as time goes on and now, he is one of my best friends. I’ve been gathering courage to tell him how I really feel but I always lost it when it is actually convenient. Thus, I’ve completely wasted two whole years for a mere confession.

         “Is there something on your mind? You can talk to me if it is bothering you.” I wasn’t entirely sure if he’s being causal or concerned about me but one thing for sure, he makes my heart skip a beat every time he speaks so gently.

           A little voice in my head whispers to me, “It is good timing for you to confess your love, Morisuke Yaku.” By now, my heart isn’t even skipping a beat. It is like a train rumbling down the rail and crashing into a mountain. I can’t think anything straight anymore and all I feel is my face, redder and hotter than Pompeii just after the volcano broke out.

           “Hey, are you okay,dude?” I looked up to see him staring at me. At that moment, I was sure the world around him was bright. But not only bright, it was colorful and full of life like I’ve never seen. Maybe today is the day. Maybe I should tell him how I feel today. Maybe…..now? With every ounce of courage I’ve left, I tried to pronounce the two words.

           “Kuroo”

           I heard the two words but did I say that? The voice was slightly lower than mine and softer. I was dumb to think that why is my voice different. The reason is that it was not MY voice at all.

           We both turned around to see a boy approaching to us. A boy of slight physique, shy attitude and golden hair. It was Kenma, our junior and teammate from volleyball club.

           As soon as he sees Kenma, Kuroo’s face lights up and smiles to himself in a most affectionate way. He doesn’t even seem to notice himself that he always does that but I do. This is inevitably the face of a man who’s in love.

           “Oi! Kenma! What’s wrong?” he asked cheerfully, waving his hands in the air. “Nothing. I was on my way to get a new game and as usual…..” Kuroo understood immediately. “You want me to come along because the shop attendant is too scary??” Kenma nods silently in agreement.

             Kuroo looked at me and told, “This can’t be helped. I’m sorry, can we continue that conversation later?” The way he smiles, apologizing was cute too. Suddenly I came back to my senses. “Yea, of course! Yea, don’t mind me at all. Go on,” I had to reply quickly. Why am spacing off so much?

             “Are you sure you’re fine?” I can’t let them judge me as a pitiful drama queen. “I’M FINE.” And then I noticed Kenma staring at me like a kitten. He looked away and avoided my eye when I noticed him. Although he hasn’t gotten used to us, I can’t help but find him so cute and adorable. Kozume Kenma is a force to be protected.

             “Take care of Kenma, captain!” I waved to them as I proceeded towards my way back home. Now, everything was quiet again and it gives me time to think. And slowly, the flashback of my inner struggle a few minutes ago came to senses. Oh shit. WHAT WAS I EVEN TRYING TO DO???!! I was so embarrassed at myself that I want to sink my face into my palms and never come to surface again. What if he notices what was I trying to say? What if he thinks I’m stupid and weird? And the whirlpool of What-ifs pulled me in and drown me in depression.

               Today was definitely not the day after all.   

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I wrote starting from Yaku's first year and in the middle I was like "Wait, am I writing Kuroyaku or Levyaku?" and redid the whole thing from the start. Hope it turns out fine????


End file.
